


accidentally

by committed_quartz



Series: 9-1-1 drabbles [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck is Athena’s Son, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Protective Athena Grant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/committed_quartz/pseuds/committed_quartz
Summary: Buck breaks down.Athena’s there for him.
Series: 9-1-1 drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724308
Kudos: 91





	accidentally

**Author's Note:**

> So, in my mind, this one and the next one (queen) are kind of linked!
> 
> It’s number 7! (Yes, I will be saying the number before every single one)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Buck is a son to Athena. 

She told him so a year ago, after the fire truck incident.

He cried in her arms for hours, drained of energy as he finally let out everything that was bottled up. 

Athena knew this was bound to happen sooner or later and was ready to be there for him when it did.

She held him, whispered words of encouragement and let him break down.

When he’d calmed down he accidentally whispered the words “love you, mom”, already half asleep.

Athena had smiled, her heart swelling as she whispered back, “love you too, son”.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at [committedquartz](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/committedquartz)


End file.
